Nickole And Dakota Bitzer
by DustinTheDom
Summary: my fiancee gets caught cheating, and is forced into a situation she dreads.


DAY ONE: 11:32Pm

I was shaking with anxiety by the time I finally made it to his front door. I know I fucked up, but was this really my only option? I'm scared I might not come back alive, but I'm sure Dustin is going to keep a very close eye on me and him, to make sure I'm following the rules, and to make sure he's not absolutely ruining me.

I shiver, but not from cold weather, (I am located in the northwest panhandle of Florida) as I knock on his trailer door... the same trailer he lived in when we were together. My heart is beating a thousand a minute as I hear scuffling in his trailer.

He opens the door and immediately recognizes me,

"What are YOU of all people doing at my house, cunt?"

Oh god, I think as my mouth goes dry, this is going to be the most humiliating part.

"Thank you for opening the door, bubba.. I have been a very bad girl to my daddy, and I was given the choices of leaving and never coming back, or convincing you to own me and do whatever you want with me for the next 14 days.." I choke back tears as I don't even give him time to respond. I know Dakota Bitzer. He isn't going to take me seriously until I prove it. I drop to my knees and his sweatpant covered cock lays in front of my face.

I beg him to please take control of me as I'm nuzzling my face against his covered cock, smelling his man odor. He still probably only showers once a week, as the smell of sweat is extremely pungent on his cock and balls.

God I miss my daddy...

Get ahold of yourself Nickole, because if you don't give in to his every whim, you're going to lose your daddy.

I reach my hands up to his waist line and attempt to take his pants off, but he quickly grabs my wrists and shoves them away, and immediately slaps my left cheek. I feel a burning sensation as tears come to my eyes.

"I'm not fucking stupid, whore, if this is one hundred percent true, I'm not getting my dick sucked on my porch.. somebody here will report me and I'll be in jail for a little while. Crawl your ass into my living room," he said with malice in his eyes. I gulped, but followed him into his living room, crawling on my hands and knees.

He makes himself comfortable in a recliner, and takes his pants off and throws them across the room. "Well cunt, you better get started. I guess I have you for fourteen days, hmm? Get over here and tell bubba you missed him. Strip, and then crawl over here."

I smile as big as I can, despite it being fake, and say "yes sir!" I still feel like this is all a dream, despite my still burning cheek. I sit on my ass and remove my pants (I didn't wear panties tonight) and took off my shirt and bra.

(This is probably a bad part of the story to mention this, but I weigh 232, I am 5'2, and my tits are 54FF. I have a gorgeous face, a tongue ring, a few meaningful tattoos, and a serious problem for being a depraved whore..but I guess if I wasn't a depraved whore, I would have let my Daddy leave.)

As I took my pants off, he commented, "lay back while you take your shirt off. Show me your fat hole that I own for two weeks."

I don't hesitate, and lean myself backwards as I show him my shaved fuckhole while removing my top.

When my fat udders came out of my bra, he immediately looked up from my cunthole and gawked at my gigantic, fat, floppy, cow udders so intensely, I started to feel uncomfortable with the silence until he finally spoke.

"Wow Pig. If there's one thing I'm glad has gotten fatter on your worthless ass, it's THOSE! I think I'll call you cow, or pig, or udders for the next two weeks. It took you long enough to get naked, you fat cunt. Get over here and suck the cum out of me"

My face is burning red with shame..there's nothing more humiliating to me than my weight. I reply "yes bubba, thank you for using your worthless.. fat cow."

I crawled over to him, never taking my eyes off of his cock, although I know for a fact he was staring at my fat udders as they swung back and forth while I crawled.

I finally reach him and put his sweaty, smelly rod in my mouth. Not wanting this to take forever, I almost immediately started deep throating him, taking his long member all the way to the bottom, and sticking my tongue out so I can clean his balls too.

His genitals taste worse than Dustin's ever did, and I gag every couple of strokes in my mouth, but I eventually have his entire cock clean, and tasting of saliva.

He pulls my head off his dick, and pushes me farther on the ground.. I already know what he wants, but I wait for instructions.

"Alright Fat Pig, get down there and clean my balls. And after they're satisfactory.." he placed his legs on either arms of the chair, essentially spreading his hairy, dirty asshole.

"..you can eat my ass clean too, Cow. Get to work. It may be late, but we're going out after you're done pleasing me"

I look up into his eyes with my succubus smile, and say "yes sir, I would be honored to finish cleaning your balls, and then your asshole. ...but where are you taking me?" I immediately started licking his nutsack like an ice cream come, getting all the fuzz, and loose hairs, then I slowly sucked them one at a time until he pulled me by my hair and shoved my face into his dirty ass. God, this is horrible. I tongue his ass, cleaning it completely while he degrades me and enjoys his start of the next fourteen days.

"You nasty fucking pig. You really are dirty aren't you? Cleaning your ex boyfriends asshole and being used as a plaything must have you soaking right now. You're such a sloppy, fat fuckpig, I can't wait for you to see what's in store for you over the next two weeks."

He completely ignored my asking where we were going, but I didn't have time to ask again, before I was once again being dragged by my hair, this time upwards. He shoved his cock in my mouth, and began violently face fucking me. I'm used to being face fucked, my daddy loves fucking my throat, but this cock was different, and I could barely get a breath. Dakota was pinching my nose as he throated me, and I felt like I was going to fall out.

He didn't even announce that he was going to cum..he just pulled my face off his dick, and shot his load all over my face. It got on my eyes and stung, it was in my nose. I smiled at him with my eyes closed, waiting for instructions.

"Clean your eyes out, fatass, but keep it all on your face. Hurry up. Let's go. put your shirt on, and get in the car.

I shudder to think where he's taking me at this time of night, but I wipe my eyes off, slip on my shirt, and follow him, completely nude otherwise, into the car.

DAY ONE: 12:47

As he's driving, he has one hand on the wheel, and the other constantly groping my tits. I wince in pain, but stick my chest further out so he has easier access to them.

"I've been dreaming of this for years, piggy. Everyone that knew you back in Timberlake is going to get their chance with you. You're probably going to get more cock the next two weeks than you have your whole life, cunt!"

He emphasized by smacking one of my udders very hard, leaving a red handprint on the top. I may look emotionless, but inside, I'm a wreck. Timberlake?! Everyone there is going to use me?! I'm going to have to leave town with Daddy after these two weeks are over.. if I even last.

We pulled up to a red light, and there's a guy in a car beside us... he's probably driving home from work.. I know Dakota is going to tell me to, but I patiently wait for his order.

"Stick your tits out of the window uncovered, and offer him a $10 anything goes fuck, pigcunt!"

...I wasn't expecting THAT! I hesitate, and he sharply smacks me across my other udder, leaving a handprint on that one, too.

With all the courage I can muster, I lean out the window, pull my shirt up, and flash him a smile and say "hey baby, I'm kinda desperate for ten dollars, do you want to go park somewhere and use me however would please you?"

Please say no...please say no...

"Wow. You're a real dirty fat bitch! Follow me over here."

Dakota is grinning like the Grinch when I get back in the car and look at him. He pulls on my nipple as we follow this guy to an abandoned parking lot.

Dakota doesn't get out of the car "anything he decides to do to you is deserved, and I'm not helping you. Make sure I get my ten dollars delivered to me in your asshole, or I'm beating you."

I just balked at him. He's not going to make sure I'm safe?this guy could be dangerous!

...if I hadn't cheated my Daddy, I wouldn't be in this situation. I grit my teeth, force a smile, and step out of the car, and walk over to him. He's standing against his car door, and says "you aren't even wearing pants? What have you done to be driven around town, sticking your fat Cow Udders out and offering strangers $10 to do what they want to you?"

I shudder from the cold, and from the embarrassment of having to tell this complete stranger why I'm in this situation.

"I cheated on my daddy with my ex girlfriend. He happened to walk in, and gave me an ultimatum. Either he left my worthless ass, or I choose to submit to my psycho high school ex boyfriend for two weeks.. he's the one in the driver seat. I have to do whatever he says for the next two weeks, or I will never see my daddy again."

I almost have tears rolling down my face by the time I'm finished, but this guy really didn't care. He pulled out his wallet, handed me $10, and told me to bend over the hood of his car. I stuck the $10 in my mouth, hoping to be able to wet it before having to force it in my ass, and put my face against the cold Steel of the front hood of his car.

I feel him slip his average size cock into my cunt, and lean forward more, letting put a small moan. He immediately grabs my head by my hair, and slams my face back down onto his hood, splitting my lip. I cry out, but he holds my head down by the back of my neck, as he is slamming in and out of me.

"You cheated on your daddy like a good for nothing pigcunt, and I'll be damned if you get any pleasure from my fucking!" He smacked my head off his car again as I cry out in pain again.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm just a cock hungry piggy! Please use me any way you see fit!" My head is throbbing, but he is wildly fucking me now.

He suddenly stops, and steps backwards, and as I turn around, he shoves me to the ground, scraping my knees. I accept defeat, and lay there with my cheek pressed against the ground, and my ass in the air, waiting to receive whatever punishment this stranger sees fit.

He mounts me from behind, and I feel his foot on my head, grinding my face further into the ground, as he lines his cock up with my asshole, and shove his whole girth in my poor little sphincter.

I knew there was going to be multiple ass rapes over the next two weeks, but it doesn't make the first one hurt any less. I scream ( as much as I can with a $10 bill in my mouth) and start crying, begging him to take it out.

"Oh god sir, my asshole is practically virgin. Oh god this hurts so much, oh god, please sir, show this Fat Cunt some mercy and fuck my face until I puke. Oh god it feels like you're ripping my asshole!"

He practically ignored all my pleas, and continued to rape my asshole as he plunged his cock call the way inside of me balls deep, and then removed it entirely, just to force it back in. I felt like I was being split in two.

There was nothing I could do but cry a puddle of tears on the ground as this faceless stranger was allowed to rape my hole. It hurt so bad, I wish I would have learned to take anal years ago. But it looks like by the end of these two weeks, I will be completely anal trained (against my will)

The stranger removes his foot from the back of my head, and steps backwards once more. I immediately turn around on my knees, and look up at him with his massive erection covered in my ass juice and a small amount of blood.

I waste no time and crawl over to him, and shove the full length of his member in my mouth. He immediately responded by grabbing me by my hair, and started violently face fucking me. I started gagging, and could taste my blood and ass on his cock as I was choking. He didn't make me puke before cumming down my throat, but before he pulled off, he took that $10 out of my mouth, and said " I heard what he told you to do with it. Turn around and bend over, I'm going to do it myself.

I bent over once more, as I felt this rough stranger used two fingers to shove the $10 bill of my asshole, with just a small corner sticking out. He got back in his car, and drove off, never to be seen again.

I cleaned back in the passenger seat of Dakotas car, and bend over, showing him the $10 bill in my ass, which he promptly ripped out of me.

"Not bad piggy. I can't believe you didn't tell me you didn't do anal...well, you do now!"

I sat my sore ass down in the seat, wondering where this sadistic asshole was taking me next.


End file.
